Small Price to Pay
by Bookjunkie-22
Summary: JT and Liberty kept the baby, but the bills are piling up. With no other way out Liberty turns to an unlikely person for help.
1. Chapter 1

So this story is dedicated completely to Cynthia (pinkcracker89), without who it would not exist. She came up with the idea and presented it to me and asked me to write it, so she gets total credit for the idea.

Discalimer- I don't own Degrassi. I do own Ryan though. Lol. Ryan James Yorke that is.

'What are you doing Liberty?' she thought to herself pacing outside the strip club, 'How did it get to this? You have a baby at home, a boyfriend whose working two jobs and attending school full time. Are you really considering this?'

She knew the answer. Of course she was. For all the reasons she had just listed in her head.

Alex spotted her by the door, "So you coming?" Alex knew Liberty was coming, though she wished Liberty wouldn't have too. She wished she herself wouldn't have to... but sometimes life deals you a crappy hand and you just gotta bluff your way through it. Liberty nodded and Alex held the door open for her, "The first time is always the worst, but it gets..." she was gonna say better, but she knew that would be the wrong choice, so she just left the sentence hanging while Liberty once again ran through the list of reasons she had to do this, rent, Ryan's diapers, baby food, food for herself and JT, bills...

"And now here's a treat folks... the lovely Lextasy and our new girl Lady Liberty." the announcer said as Alex nodded to Liberty.

Liberty noted how strange it was that just yesterday she and Alex were strangers, and now Alex knew her biggest secret.

**_2 Days Earlier_**

JT siphoned through the bills, "This one says 'Absolute Final Notice' we'd better pay it, and this one is still saying 'Please', so it can wait another month right?"

"I guess." Liberty shrugged, trying to change Ryan's diapers, "Great, he's grown again."

"No, I just bought a whole thing of threes," JT said holding up the bag, "What are we gonna do with them."

"What for the next one?" she asked sarcastically.

"Don't even joke." He said, "I guess I can return them tonight."

"We defiantly need to pay the daycare." Liberty said picking up a bill.

"With what money?" JT asked.

"I don't know. I guess we can live without cable right?" she asked.

"We've been living without cable for the past two months." JT pointed out.

"JT we need daycare. It's the only way we can both finish out of senior year."

"I know." He said.

"I guess I could get a job." Liberty suggested.

"When?" he asked, "We have school from seven to two, daycare ends at seven, I don't get home till seven thirty the earliest."

"Missy from next door?" she said, "I could ask her to pick up Ryan when she gets her kids. We could pay her like ten bucks a day."

"Once again, with what money?"

"The money I'll be making." She shrugged.

JT's watch beeped, "Well, we can try it. Come on Ry-guy, we gotta drop you off. Mom and Dad have school."

* * *

"Hey Mom." Manny greeted her friend at lunch that day.

"Hey." Liberty sighed sitting down next to Emma.

"Liberty!" JT called entering the café, "I just got a call, and they need me to cover a shift. It's a double shift with double pay or each shift so it's like a quadruple."

"When?" Liberty asked.

"Now. Take notes in Kwan's." he said passing her his notebook, and kissing her on the cheek quickly.

"No problem." She said quietly.

"Wow, I can feel the love." Manny said sarcastically.

"Yeah." Liberty sighed again.

"What's going on Lib?" Emma asked.

"Nothing, it's just hard raising a baby all on your own with no money to speak of while going through high school."

"Well, yeah, but you knew that going in." Manny pointed out.

Liberty chose not to answer that as she pulled out her newspaper. She was gonna start looking for a job now and hopefully have some interviews lined up tomorrow.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked thinking she was changing the subject.

"Looking for a part time job."

"But JT works like two jobs as it is." Manny said.

"Food isn't cheap, neither is rent, or diapers, or pacifiers." Liberty said circling things with her red pen.

Emma looked at her watch, "Oh Manny we gotta go, Snake needed us to help him set up and I still have to find Sean."

"See ya Mom." Manny said while Emma nodded.

"They don't get it." A voice said from behind her, "Mommy and Daddy still pay for everything."

Liberty turned in her seat to see Alex, "Yeah, it used to be like that for me, still is, except I'm the mom who provides everything. Though I'm not sure if I'm doing that good of a job."

Alex shrugged, "Seem to be doing a lot better than my mom. Plus your kid still has his dad around and he's like what one already? My dad was out of the picture when I was two months old."

Liberty gestured for Alex to sit down, "So what do you do?"

"I work at a… club." Alex said averting her eyes, "The money is the only reason I keep it. I pay the rent and bills while my mom uses her money to pay down the credit cards."

"You make that much? Are they looking for people?" Liberty asked pushing the paper aside.

"They're always looking for people." She said with difficulty.

"Can you get me an interview?"

"Uh Liberty, I'm not sure you'd want this kind of job."

"Alex, I have a one year old at home who goes threw diapers like they're paper plates, which by the way, we buy and use then rinse them off and reuse." She said, "I'm desperate."

"Liberty, I don't work in a regular club," Alex looked around and then added in a whisper, "I work in a strip club."

Liberty's eyes widened, she wanted to say something along the lines of 'how could you degrade yourself like that?' or 'why would you ever even consider something like that?', but instead it came out sounding more like, "Can you get me an interview?"

Alex looked taken about, "They aren't really interview people. What are you doing at eight thirty?"

Liberty tried to figure out what happened. How had she gone from circling clerk wanted ads to trying to pin point a good time to audition to be a…stripper? "Eight thirty? Putting Ryan to bed."

Alex shrugged, "If you get this job, you'll be doing a lot of night work. I do eight to twelve school nights, seven to two weekends."

Liberty nodded, "And the pay is…" Liberty wanted to say worth it, but she knew that wasn't the right word. Nothing would be worth that right?"

"It's a small price to pay for your soul, but it's enough to keep you out of debt."

"Ok, so eight thirty tonight." Alex nodded, and stood up.

'What the hell did I just do?' Liberty thought to herself, watching Alex leave.

* * *

"Liberty Van Zandt." She said holding her hand out to the man Alex introduced her to as Red.

"Nice to meet you babe." Red gave Liberty a once over that made her feel uncomfortable, especially when he smiled at Alex and said, "She's a good one Lex."

Alex nodded uncomfortably, "Uh-huh."

"Can I ask how much I'll be getting paid?"

"Oh don't worry Sugar, you'll be taken care of." He said, "You've got a kid at home right?" Liberty nodded, "Don't advertise that to any of the guys or they'll be completely turned off to you."

"Wasn't planning on it." Liberty muttered. Alex stifled a laugh.

"Same hours as Lextasy here, school nights you work eight to twelve, weekends you work seven to two. Sound good?"

"Sounds great." Liberty lied.

* * *

"It's not that b-" Alex started as she drove Liberty home, "It'll get e-…Congradualtions on the job."

Liberty nodded, "Thanks for getting it for me."

"Don't thank me." Alex said seriously, pulling to the curb in front of Liberty's apartment, "What are you gonna tell TJ?"

"JT." She corrected.

"I know." Alex said.

"I'm not gonna tell him anything. I'm just gonna tell him I got a night job. Working at a club." Liberty said softly.

Alex nodded, "My mom doesn't know either. See you at school Mama."

Liberty half smiled and got out of the car.

* * *

_"And now here's a treat folks... the lovely Lextasy and our new girl Lady Liberty."_

* * *

Hope you all like it. I'm just trying it out, so if you like it I'll continue. I'm not sure who to pair Alex with though. I don't want her with Paige cause she might not be in this story. I was leaning towards Jay, but after seeing the promos for the new season I'm really into the flirty thing between Jay and Manny, so it probably won't be him. If you have any ideas let me know. Please Review.

-Em


	2. Chapter 2

"How do I get rid of this feeling?" Liberty asked as joining Alex in the dressing room after her turn on stage.

"What feeling?" Alex asked even though she was pretty sure she knew already.

"Like even after I take a shower I'm still not clean. That feeling." Liberty said slipping into her robe.

"This helps." Alex said handing Liberty an envelope.

"Pay day?" Liberty asked.

Alex nodded, "You made it a whole week."

Liberty opened the envelope and sucked in a breath, "Oh my god."

"Small price, Liberty. You need to remember that." Alex said, "It's the only thing that keeps you from doing stupid things for this job."

"Haven't I already crossed that line?" she asked gesturing to her clothes, or lack thereof.

Alex bit her lip, and looked away.

Liberty slipped into bed beside JT, "You're home." He said sleepily.

"Hi." She said softly, "Go back to sleep."

"No," JT shook his head trying to sit up, "I missed you. I've barely seen you at all this week."

"I got paid today." She said.

"Oh yeah? Which bill can we pay this month?" he joked.

"All of them." She replied.

He raised his eyebrow, "Where in the world do you work? And can you get me an interview?"

Liberty forced out a laugh, and tried to remember what Alex told her, "I'm a waitress, at some bar downtown, the people are really generous with their tips and we all pool them and split everything equally. If I keep getting paid this well you can quit your weekend job."

JT looked at her, "I love you."

Liberty looked embarrassed, and mumbled and I love you back.

JT took hold of both of her shoulders, "No, I mean it. You are the best girlfriend anyone could ever ask for, and Ryan has the best mother in the world. I had my doubts when both of our families basically disowned us, but seeing what you're willing to go through for us… I love you so much."

Liberty smiled and held back her tears, "Go to sleep JT. We have school in the morning."

"Hey Mama." Alex said to Liberty in homeroom the next day.

JT was talking to Toby, Emma, and Manny about something so Liberty turned in her seat to face Alex, "Hey."

"Need a ride later?" she asked softly, Liberty nodded.

"Girls, I'm sure whatever your talking about is way more important than what I'm teaching you, but I'd appreciate it if you would pay at least a little attention to me." Snake interrupted.

"Yes sir." Both girls said.

"What were you and Alex talking about?" JT asked once Snake returned to the lecture.

"I already told you, she's the one who got me the job. She just wanted to know if I needed a ride tonight."

"Maybe me and Ryan should come surprise you at work some night. Maybe you could take your dinner break with us." JT suggested.

"No!" Liberty said quickly, "I mean, I don't think that's such a good idea, JT, I just started there, you know how it is."

He shrugged, "I guess. Ryan will just have to get used to my famous macaroni and cheese with cut up hotdogs for dinner."

"JT, you know I don't like him eating things like that. He needs a healthy meal."

"Liberty, I won't ask you again." Snake said.

"Sorry sir." She said and shot JT a look that said this isn't over.

"So I guess I should make dinners before I leave home to make sure both Ryan and JT are eating correctly." Liberty said to Alex the next night as they drove to work. She come home the previous night to find an empty carton of ice cream in front of the tv with two spoons, and Ryan and JT asleep on the couch.

"Maybe you should take JT to a parenting class. Sounds like he can benefit from it." Alex said.

"Yeah, cause that wouldn't be the pot calling the kettle black. 'JT before I go take my clothes off in front of middle aged men for money, let me lecture you on raising our son." Liberty said sarcastically.

"You're doing what you have to." Alex said.

"I know. Doesn't make it any less wrong." She said, "For either of us."

"So Lady Liberty," A drunken man was attempting to have a conversation with her as she cleared his table, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No." She lied for the fifth time that night.

"Cause I was thinking maybe you and me," he started as he put his hands on her hips, "Could find a nice little place to be alone."

"No." she said slipping away from him.

"Aww and he seemed like a real prince too." Alex laughed having witnessed the exchange.

"Oh yeah I'm going home with him. Just gonna grab my purse from the back." Liberty said sarcastically.

"You go get him Mama." Alex said, as Liberty rolled her eyes and poured herself and Alex a shot, she then proceeded to pound it.

It really didn't matter that they were both under age. The only time the bar tenders cared was when there was police in the place, and even then the under age workers could still drink as much as they needed to get themselves up on stage in the dressing rooms.

"What would you be doing right now?" Liberty asked.

It was a game she and Alex liked to play during their down time. What they would be doing if they hadn't sold their souls to the devil.

Alex glanced at her watch, "Sleeping. You?"

"Watching Ryan sleep." Liberty answered, "I used to do it all the time. I'd just get this feeling and I'd have to get out of bed and sit there looking at him for a while. I have that feeling right now." She added wistfully staring at the clock.

"Do anything tonight?" Sean asked Liberty and JT as he waited for Emma to grab her things from her locker.

"No." JT said while Liberty said, "Working."

"Man Liberty, you are like a working machine, or something." Manny said.

"Yeah, we never see you anymore." Emma agreed.

"_You_ never see her anymore." JT laughed wrapping an arm around her waist, "The only time outside of school that I see her is when she slips into bed at one or two in the morning."

"Time is money." Liberty said checking her watch, "You have to be at the pharmacy and I need to get dinner started so you and Ryan don't eat junk food again."

"One time." JT said softly. Liberty glared at him, "Fine two times." He relented but she didn't stop staring at him, "Okay fine more times then I can count."

It'd been a month since Liberty had started her job. They were getting their rent, electric, and phone bills in on time, and even had some money left over for frivolous things like new clothes.

"Look at this," Liberty said walking out of their bed room, in only a skirt and a bra, "brand new and no holes!"

"Uh huh." JT said staring at her.

"For god sakes, JT." She said slipping on her top.

"What I'm allowed to look, remember? It's part of our agreement." He went on to joke as he wrapped his arms around her.

"And what's our agreement?" Liberty asked, suddenly a little uncomfortable.

"When the kid's in bed, the adults get to play." He said leaning in to kiss her.

After a few seconds Liberty broke the kiss with a forced smile, "It's time to get Ryan up and get ready for school."

"We have a little bit of time." He said kissing her neck, "Just enough."

"As lovely as that sounds, JT, we have to get Ryan up, and I worked last night I'm too tired." She said ending the conversation.

"So you didn't sleep with him." Alex shrugged, "I'm sure it's not the first time you've said no to him." Liberty was silent, "Wait was it?"

"I'm sorry did we miss the fact that I have a twelve month old son. Of course I have no will power when to comes to JT and… that. It's just ever since taking this job I've been absolutely repulsed by even just the thought of sex."

"I guess that's just the perks of this job."

Liberty checked her watch, "I'm on."

"Go get em." Alex cheered sarcastically, as she went back to wiping down a table.

Please review. I hope you guys like this.

-Em


	3. Chapter 3

"Mama." Alex called running up to Liberty and JT in the hall.

"Hey." Liberty said giving her a smile, "Something wrong?"

"No, hey TJ."

"JT." He said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, so Red called." Alex said turning back to Liberty, "He wants us to come in and cover Sandra's shift."

Liberty looked at her watch, "Sandra works 2am to 10."

"Double for both of us, plus tips." Alex said.

"I would like cable back." Liberty said glancing at JT.

"Lib, you're working enough hours aren't you? When are you gonna get a night off?"

"We have a one year old, in about seventeen years, I'll get a night off." She said, then turned back to Alex, "Tell Red I'm in." Alex nodded patted Liberty on the back and walked away.

"I can't believe your working tonight." JT said.

"We need the money." She shrugged opening her locker.

"I know but did you have to go tonight?"

"What's so important about tonight JT?" she asked confused.

"Nothing." He sighed.

* * *

"So?" Toby asked, "You gonna do it tonight?"

JT shook his head, pulling the box out of his pocket, "She's working."

"I thought she had the night off." Emma asked as she and Manny opened the box and 'ohhh'ed.

"She did but _Red_ wanted her and Alex to come in and cover someone's shift." He sighed, then nodded to the approching figure, "Manny your thugs here."

Manny looked up to see Jay walking towards their table at the Dot, "JT! He's not _my_ thug. I don't even like him. How's my hair?" she directed to Emma, who nodded it was fine.

"Hey kids." Jay said pulling up a chair, "Oh nice sparkle. Whose is it?"

"JT's proposing to Liberty." Manny said in a tone that stated Jay was boring her.

"Nice." Jay nodded in approval.

"It would be nice if she wasn't working every time I tried." JT sighed.

"Bummer. Hey Sprout where's Cameron?" he asked an idea forming.

"Working till eight, why?" Emma asked.

Jay pointed to JT, "Tonight you're going to get a baby sitter and we're throwing you a bachelor party."

"Shouldn't Liberty actually say yes before you throw a party?" Manny asked.

"We all know she's gonna say yes." Jay said not even looking at her.

Toby bumped shoulders with JT, "Come on man. It'd be fun."

JT looked at them both, "I don't know."

"Come on." Jay said, "I know this great club."

"Okay." JT said giving in, "My grandma was going to take Ryan for the night anyway, might as well let her."

"Yes!" Toby said.

"I'll let Cameron know." Jay said grinning, he tipped an imaginary hat in Manny and Emma's direction and left.

"This is gonna be awesome man." Toby said, while Manny watched Jay go and asked, "Why didn't he say anything to me?"

JT and Emma rolled their eyes.

* * *

"I want to die." Alex complained to Liberty.

"Yeah, well it's not even midnight yet and we still have Sandra's shift to cover." Liberty said handing Alex her robe.

"How long do you think we have to do this?" Alex asked suddenly.

Liberty glanced at her watch, "Another ten hours."

Alex shook her head, "No I mean… how long do we have to do this until… until our problems are solved?"

Liberty sat down and shook her head, "I have no idea."

"Lady L! Lextasy! What are you doing? These drinks aren't going to serve themselves!"

"Coming!" Both girls yelled.

* * *

"You know Em's gonna kill me for this right?" Sean asked as Jay paid for him to get another lap dance.

"Live a little Sean." Jay pointed to JT, "You too, man."

"Liberty will have a fit if she finds out I'm in a place like this." JT said shaking his head and sending the girl trying to dance for him to Toby.

"I'm never leaving." Toby exclaimed happily.

"Besides I don't think Manny will like hearing about you and, I'm sorry we didn't catch your name, Sparkles was it?" Sean asked the girl in Jay's lap.

"I'm not dating Santos." Jay said, but he sent 'Sparkles' away anyway, "You're supposed to be having fun tonight Yorke."

"I would be if I had the chance to ask my girlfriend to marry me." JT said suddenly in a bad mood again as he reached for the beer he'd gotten with a fake id Jay provided, "I would be having a really good time."

"You can ask her tomorrow." Sean said.

"Yeah tonight is your last night as an unattached man." Toby said.

JT sighed, "I know. I should be grateful she's willing to go in for a double shift to help pay for our expenses."

"Exactly man. You've got the whole package! A girl who'll not only sleep with you she'll work for you too."

Sean smacked Jay for the way that sounded, "What does Manny see in you?"

Jay shrugged that off and added to JT, "I didn't mean that how it sounded."

JT waved him off and took another swig of beer.

* * *

"I'm gonna go take table seven's order." Alex said to Liberty who was currently pouring drinks behind the bar.

"We're on in five." Liberty reminded her.

"Lady L." A voice said from behind her.

"Hi Tony." Liberty sighed to one of her regulars.

"Think about my offer."

"The answers still no Tony." She said, "I will not go to some sleazy motel and sleep with you for money."

"You're hurting me Lady."

"Not my intention Tony. Just drink your beer. Lextasy and I will be on soon enough."

"Tony." Alex greeted joining Liberty behind the bar to grab her order.

"Lextasy, your counterpart just turned me down again." Tony said looking for sympathy.

"I told you Tony, she's just not into you." Alex said exchanging a grin with Liberty.

"I'm all man girlies."

"Yeah but Lady L here is more into the geeky boys, ya know. The kind that wear sweater vests and ignore her for four years before they kiss her." Liberty gave Alex a shove.

"We're on." She added as the announcer said, "And now folks here are our two favorite girls Lextasy and Lady L."

* * *

"She's gonna say yes." Toby said for the fifth time that hour alone.

"She's been saying no to so many things lately." JT muttered thinking about how often Liberty's turned down sex.

"Man, just relax and enjoy yourself. The performance is gonna start any minute." Jay said and as if on cue the announcer said, "And now folks here are our two favorite girls Lextasy and Lady L."

* * *

Please review. Sorry it's been so long guys, but I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to update soon but I've got a pretty busy schedule so who knows. But just know that I'm not forgetting about this story.

-Em


End file.
